Falling for Him
by xxMOONandPAWxx
Summary: This story follows Lily and James through 6th and 7th year, it shows how Lily falls for James and how they get together. JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC PP/OC


**This is the first chapter of my latest story. To anyone who has read the others, no I'm not giving up on them! **

**I'm not very sure about this, so please give your opinion.**

**This is going to be about Lily and James in their 6****th**** and 7****th**** year, about how they got together. I've written a few chapters for later on in the story which I'm really pleased with and can't wait to put up so hopefully I'll update quickly. **

The steam rose and the noise rose and Lily knew this year was going to be good. Well she hoped.

She had put everything from last year behind her. She wasn't going to talk to Severus, she had promised herself this.

A new year, a new start.

She pulled her trunk after her. She had left her parents behind in the station, they didn't like coming through the barrier. Soon enough she found the compartment with her friends in it.

Lizzie was a girl of average height, and startlingly blue eyes with huge pupils. Her hair was long and brown but in the light it looked red. She ran forward embracing Lily. As she stepped back Lily saw she was wearing a turquoise top, it synched at the waist, showing of her curves. "Hey Lily," Lizzie beamed at her and Lily beamed back, she had missed her. She had missed them both.

"Hey, guys," Lily broke away from Lizzie to hug Jane, she was Lily's other best friend. Jane's soft blonde waves tickled her nose, so Lily pulled away, trying to stop a sneeze. Jane's chocolate eyes sparkled.

"I missed you guys sooo much, my house was sooo boring. Jack moved out during the summer, 'cause he got a job and mum and dad were always working! I was so lonely." Jane moaned.

Lily laughed, she had been hearing about this in the letters she had been sent. Soon enough a comfortable conversation started up.

All too soon it was almost eleven thirty and Lily had to go to the prefect meeting. She stood to leave just as the door slid open.

-  
James and Sirius wandered into their usual compartment. Remus and Peter were already there. "Greetings Mr Moony, Mr Wormtail. How are we this fine day?" Sirius was hyper, (no change there then).

"I see Mr Padfoot, that you are already bouncing off of the walls. You didn't happen to add more sugar to your tea this morning did you?" Remus knew Sirius _very _well.

"Of course he did, Moony. When doesn't he?" James threw himself onto the seat across from Remus.

"I do not appreciate you lying to our dear friends." The other boys laughed at Sirius' "innocent" face. Sirius sat beside James and kicked off his shoes before he swung his feet into James' lap knowing this would annoy him.

"Sirius if you do not get those smelly things you call feet off of my lap I will have no choice but to hex you into next year!" James hated feet. Well no, that was a lie, he hated Sirius' feet. He didn't really have a reason to hate his feet particularly, it was probably because Sirius liked to annoy people with his feet when he was bored. And Sirius seemed to be bored a lot. His three favourite pass times were, a) mauradering, b) kissing any girl who would let him (as long as she wasn't ugly, mind you) and c) eating. When he wasn't doing any of these he was bored.

"Well, Jamsie, I can only do that, if, you apologise to our friends for lying to them, and tell the truth!"

"Okay, okay. No he didn't put extra sugar in his tea he put in his normal amount, which is four spoonfuls." Sirius jumped on James and wrestled him to the floor before winning the battle and sitting on him with his feet in James' face.

"Help!" came a strangled plea from James. Mooney stood and lifted Sirius easily off of James.

"Moony! You spoiled my fun!" Sirius said huffily before sitting down again. "So Moony, do you have your sights set on anyone this year?" This conversation had become the traditional one to begin with on the way to Hogwarts.

"Nope," Moony didn't look up from the floor, the others instantly knew he was lying.

"Ahh, so Mr Moony, you too have been gripped by the strangling hold of the dangerous and deadly female!" Sirius said this as though Remus had announced he was dying. Sirius wasn't one to settle down; he was for want of a better word a man whore. Sirius Black was the apple of every girl's eye, or so he thought. He had been through so many girls the Mauraders had lost count. Not a single one lasted longer than three weeks. So far his shortest relationship had lasted no longer than thirty-two minutes.

"Padfoot, one day, hopefully, possibly far, far into the future, you might get lucky and actually find a girl. One that you actually don't get fed up with. And then you will know than I was right all along and girls are not deadly or dangerous, but beautiful and smart." James nodded his head wisely. Sirius looked at him as if he had sprouted and extra head.

"Prongs, I'm sad to say but, I'm pretty sure you gay. You don't want to admit it, so that's why your after Evans. You know she will never say yes," he paused, a smile playing at his mouth at James' attempt not to attack him. "Either that or she has stolen the last few marbles you had left." James launched himself on Sirius, tackling him to the floor. The "fight" lasted long enough for Remus to have to shout over the commotion that he was leaving for the prefects meeting.


End file.
